Damaged Moon
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena is traumatized by the abuse she has gotten from her mother. Trista moves her, the other Outers, and Sailor Mars to Nerima where she plans to have Ranma train the Hime how to fight and defend herself, how much more insane can things get in Nerima with five system scouts and three Starlights, stayed tuned and you'll find out.


Serena Tsukino whimpers as her mother hits her with the whip again, anymore it seemed like whatever she did she couldn't please her mother. She holds in her screams of pain, not willing to give the bitch the satisfaction of that. When it finally ends Serena collapses into the fetal position, crying. She hated this, hated that she couldn't defend herself. Ten minutes later her mother returned with something that put Serena on edge immediately, " No, you wouldn't, you couldn't. "

" Darling, you have been exceedingly bad, this is for your own good, and don't bother calling for help, your father and brother left on a camping trip, remember, now I can teach you why you should behave. "

Serena looks at the thing in her mother's hand and then screams when her mother rips her clothes off and shoves the thing into her repeatedly until Serena had no voice. Serena went numb, her mother was raping her, and enjoying it. The blonde haired teen remains unmoving after her mother leaves her and stares at nothing, her eyes dull and almost lifeless.

Elsewhere in the city a girl with violet eyes and short dark hair gasps, and races for her parents, " Michelle-mama, Amara-papa, Trista-mama, it's Serena-mama, she's hurt, badly. "

The elder three look at her, " Explain, Hotaru. " the teal haired Michelle Kaioh says.

" Serena-mama's mom, she… she's been abusing her, I don't think Serena-mama will be able to recover here. Her spirit, it's in so much pain. " Hotaru answers.

" Abusing, how? " Trista asks, her crimson eyes wide. She had long dark green hair held up in a half bun.

" Normally just whipping her, but she went much further today, using a strap-on she raped her own daughter, repeatedly. " Hotaru replies.

" How do you know? " Amara asks, she has short, dusty blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

" I can feel how close to death she is, she wants to die, to escape from her pain. I can feel her pain, " Hotaru replies firmly, " Look, we don't have time for this. We have to get to her before something worse happens. "

Amara was in her car and had the engine primed in moments, the others jumping in as well. The teen races off for the Tsukino home, fury pounding through her veins at the thought of her princess, her kitten losing her virginity in such a manner. She slams on the brakes and they all race into the home of Serena Tsukino. Amara was the one to find her, " Kitten? "

Serena blinks, slowly starting to come out of her numb world, she went to talk only no sound came out. She throws herself into the scout of wind's arms, sobbing silently. Her whole body was shaking as Amara holds her princess tight, cursing herself for not being able to protect her princess from this.

The other three walk in and Trista's eyes harden, " Get her into a robe and we'll take her to the doctor, Amara. Michelle, Hotaru, pack her clothes up, but not her school uniforms, make sure you have her broach. Hotaru, I want you to transform and stand guard. I already have all of her private things gathered. "

Amara slowly gets a robe on her princess and carries her to the car. Then they drive to the nearest hospital and Amara carries her in, Trista explaining the situation as she knew it the best she could. When the doctor comes to them he sighs, " Well, your friend, Ms. Tsukino, has been brutally traumatized by what her mother did to her. She can no longer speak, most likely due to that trauma, I can inform the police of what has happened. "

" No need, Dr. Fujima. We need to speak in private. " Trista says.

Amara heads for Serena while Trista and the doctor head to his office, " May I inquire as to why you do not wish to involve the police? "

" Serena is Sailor Moon, Amara and I are two of her scout protectors, we will deal with her mother, oh we won't kill her, but we will punish her. Serena is our princess reincarnated and we have failed to protect her innocence. So, we will punish her due to the rules for harming the Moon Princess. I ask that you keep this to yourself and can you recommend some sign language classes for the others to take, I already know it, but will not have enough time to teach them, and a counselor for Serena would be nice, after she gets comfortable with us, we'll be leaving Juuban. "

" Where will you go? "

" We'll be heading to Nerima, I have a place there and I will be hoping to get the princess trained in self-defense, this way she'll be able to protect herself. " Trista says.

" I'll get you that list in short order, though her counselor will have to be male, she's not comfortable with older women, not that I can blame her for that, after what her mother did to her. " Dr. Fujima says.

" I understand. She has no problem with us because she knows all of us would lay down our lives for her before we allowed any harm to come to her. " Trista states.

Back at the Tsukino home a raven haired girl rushes in and pales when she sees the two Outers, " Please tell me my vision was wrong, that Mrs. Tsukino didn't… "

Michelle looks at the raven haired Martian Scout, " Your vision was accurate. Trista and Amara have taken her to the hospital, Raye. "

The Shinto shrine maiden, Raye Hino curses, " Why her, why does this shit always happen to her? Why is she the one who has to suffer? "

" True, it seems as though the hime is not allowed to find happiness. " Saturn says, holding her glaive loosely.

" My mirror has shown disharmony in her life. How are things with the prince? "

Raye's violet eyes flash at the mention of Darien Shields, " That bastard is never allowed near her ever again! "

The two Outer Scouts look at the Martian Scout, her eyes were blazing, the Neptunian Scout asks the question, " What did he do to the hime? "

" Through the Great Fire I found out that he has been knocking Serena around from the beginning, it's why I've stopped yelling at her for being late, and I also realized that the youma would attack when she was on the other side of town, and that was why she was always late for our battles. Some outside force is trying to destroy her spirit, and what her mother just did may have been the final straw. " Raye says.

Saturn's eyes flicker purple, " Then we will simply have to work extremely hard to help the hime regain her happiness. "

" I think I will let Amara and Lita know what Darien has been doing to our princess. " Michelle says.

" I wish I could say Lita, Mina, and Ami would care, but they don't. All three have slept with Darien behind Serena's back. I know Lita at least is pregnant with his child. " Raye states.

The Neptunian Scout feels rage course through her veins, it wasn't often she got pissed, but when she did her wrath was like that of a tsunami in the middle of a hurricane. " I can see we need to contact the Starlights, they at least are loyal to Serena. "

" Seiya will help Amara in killing Darien. " Raye says.

" Yes, Seiya's love for our hime is what saw our hime through the fight with Chaos. " Hotaru says.

The next day, once all six sailors are in the Neriman house of Trista Meiou Sailor Neptune goes to Kinmoku to inform them of what had happened to the Tsuki no Hime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma.


End file.
